


Haku and Aku

by kirbylovesyou



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbylovesyou/pseuds/kirbylovesyou
Summary: how their friendship came to be





	Haku and Aku

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> for real tho i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it peace out homies

The sound of glass shattering scared the raven haired boy to death. He was right by the window after all, the shards could have cut him easily. Thankfully they didn’t and they simply scattered across his room, all differing in shape and size. The boy clutched his book with as much strength that a little boy could have and swallowed the lump stuck in his throat. With a shaky breath he turned around slowly to face the culprit behind it all.

A little girl donned in red looked right back up at him, her face expressionless. She had a few rocks by her feet that varied in size and one large one in her tiny fist. The boy tilted his head and looked back at his room again, seeing an even bigger rock laying right by his bed. How could a small girl like her throw an object that big and heavy?! She was most likely his age, if not younger! Her strength was truly impressive. But also... why throw a rock at his window in the first place?

The worried shout of his mother shook him out of his thoughts and he heard her footsteps approaching his room. He scrambled off the window sill and placed the book back in its shelf before she came. 

“Aku! What happened here - wait, why is your window broken?! Are you hurt?”

After speaking with her son, the woman invited the tiny girl inside to question her. Turns out it was an accident and she threw it out of frustration after being beaten up by some older kids. He didn’t notice the bruises on her face until now, they were covered by her long bangs. The boy felt for her and they talked. His mother insisted she stay for dinner, and she did.

They become friends after that.

———————————————————

Kohaku. That was her name.

She was a stubborn girl. Had a resting angry face too, which made her be disliked by her peers even further. But underneath all that was a girl full of curiosity about the world and a yearning for new friends. 

Now, she has a friend. Aku. That was his name.

The duo were inseparable ever since that fateful day. She’d swing by his place every so often, bringing toys and snacks that she thought he might like. It was also as an apology for breaking his window, but the family already forgave her. She would never forget their kindness.

Except for their dad. He was scary. It’s a good thing the mom divorced him not too long after.

Kohaku loves to hear Aku ramble about anything. She wasn’t too much of a talker herself, she didn’t have much to say about her life. The only time when the tables are turned is if she wanted to rant about the neighborhood kids that beat her up a while ago. Aku hated them too. He would beat them up for Haku. She would too.

Play dates at Kohaku’s house were also arranged. There, Aku’s mother met Haku’s beautiful foster mom. One would say she fell in love right then and there, which could be why she brings Aku there more often than inviting Kohaku to their own house. It was alright with them though. They had a lot of fun together.

———————————————————

At 16, Kohaku broke into his house one day and ate cereal on his couch. When he came down hearing all the commotion he almost had a heart attack. After a lot of questioning and debating later he sat down next to her with a bowl of cereal as well, eating as if they didn’t fight just moments before. They snuggled close together and a pair of eyes watched from afar, smiling amusedly and assuming something entirely wrong is occurring between the two.

——————————————————

It was 3AM in the morning. Aku was asleep, snoring peacefully in his bed without a care in the world. A sudden thud didn’t even wake him up until someone started shaking him aggressively. His eyes snapped open and he almost screamed when a hand covered his mouth.

“It’s just me, bro! Ya wanna go to McDonalds with me? I’m hungry.”

He nodded without bothering to ask why. He was used to this already.

———————————————————

Kohaku’s mother worked at a performance academy that specialized in teaching their students dancing and singing. She taught the dancing aspect of it and was a pretty dang good teacher. After bringing it up to Kohaku she became fascinated with the idea. It seemed fun.

She wanted to go with Aku. And so she signed up for the both of them.

The endless screaming from him still makes her chuckle to this day.

———————————————————

After months of training and pouring all their blood, sweat and tears into it, the two managed to make it through and be accepted into the academy. The acceptance letters came by mail and the look of pure joy on Kohaku’s otherwise expressionless face made Aku feel immensely happy. He was proud of them both, even if he got dragged into it, but in the process he found a passion for dancing which he couldn’t be more thankful for. 

They hugged for a long time before heading out to have a celebratory dinner. Their moms were also beaming with joy and joined them, of course being the ones to pay for the meal.

It was a wonderful day full of laughter and smiles. A day that they’d never forget.


End file.
